


Merged Path

by BottledUpWishes



Series: Post Reunion [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottledUpWishes/pseuds/BottledUpWishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merged Path

A King with a strengthened resolve and a lot of responsibility to face has found himself in a sticky situation.

He isn’t sure how, but there’s now an irate cat and dog standing in front him, panting and gasping for breath. In the dog’s hand, he sees a red marble showing the King’s own face.

Kuroh’s the first to recover, and he stands up, glaring straight at Shiro.

The white haired man smiles blankly at the two.

_Shit._

Shiro raises his hands defensively. “Kuroh, I can explain.”

“Did you even  _intend_  on running into us?” Kuroh demands. His tone is tight and he stands stiffly in front of his King.

Shiro gulps at the question and freezes. It doesn’t help that Neko’s boring daggers into his skull with worried, dual-coloured eyes while clinging to Kuroh’s arm.

Eventually, he smiles weakly, averts his gaze from them. “This is something I need to do. This is all because I was gone, right? This isn’t something that’s your two’s respons—”

“It’s our responsibility because we’re your Clansmen,” Kuroh insists, “I don’t understand how someone so irresponsible can be willing to put the weight of the world on his shoulders without taking five seconds out of his time to consider help.”

Unfazed, Shiro nods. “You and I both know it’s not that simple, Kuroh.”

The Black Dog’s scowl, if possible, deepens. “I am aware of that. Neko is aware of that. However, I’m not sure you’re aware of that. You, the Immortal King, are still one person. If you expect to fix this all in one sweep on your own, you’re more foolish than I initially thought upon our first meeting.”

“You might be right about that,” Shiro replies simply.

The smile he has drops when he’s roughly yanked by his collar.

“As much as I may respect you, I’m not going to tolerate you underestimating myself or Neko. For months, we’ve been trying to find you, and now that we have, it’s not exactly on our agenda to let you up and leave again.”

“And I’m not keen on allowing you two to endanger yourselves in something that’s my responsibility.” Shiro’s tone takes a more authoritative tone. He disengages himself from Kuroh and starts to glow. “I’ll settle this, so I’ll be on my way.”

Or not.

A pair of arms wraps around his neck from behind, and now Neko’s clinging to him for dear life. “Shiro can’t leave! Kuroh and I worked really hard to find you!” One hand of hers clutches to Shiro’s jacket and the other, around his parasol.

“Neko, I need you to let go,” Shiro says. He keeps his tone gentle in order to calm her down.

Instead, Neko’s grip tightens. “Not gonna! You’ll leave without saying goodbye again!”

Shiro sighs, patting her hand. “I promise to say goodbye this time, so let go?”

Neko shakes her head.  _“No.”_

Okay so Shiro has Neko clinging to him from behind and Kuroh’s standing very imposingly in front of him.

Shiro laughs nervously at the Black Dog. At least he tries to. Neko has a surprisingly strong – albeit unintentional – choke hold.

Kuroh remains stony. “If you make all the trouble we’ve been through to get to you go to waste, you’re answering to me.”

He humoured his King’s insistence on stopping the conflict back on Ashinaka.

But that was a significantly long time ago, and the vassal’s smartened up to what his King should and should not be allowed to do (and that is assert his King status just to get his way in things and think for himself when serious things are happening).

Neko loudly declares her agreement with Kuroh right in Shiro’s ear.

The cat and dog are agreeing on something and Shiro really cannot get anyway with a girl dangling on his back and a roughed up looking man poised to knock him unconscious.

“I’m trying to do this without getting anyone else hurt in the process. You two especially.”

“Kuroh and I can take care of ourselves,” Neko points out.

The dog nods and finally uncrosses his arms. “I’ll be blunt. As intelligent as you may be, I do not see what you plan on doing once you do run into Jungle. You are immortal, but that is the end of it. You have no fighting ability, and I would like to  _assume_  you have more sanity than to try compromising with them.”

Uh.

Shiro doesn’t know how to respond to that.

A frustrated, drawn out mew from behind him catches his attention. “It’s like I said earlier: Stupidity at it’s finest and this time with _Shiro_!” There’s genuine concern in her voice. “People shouldn’t jump into things blindly!’

Wow she has been spending too much time with Kuroh, but the dog only nods once more.

“We’re coming with you.”

“Kuroh I’d rather you two di—”

“You’re not being given a choice. Majority rules, we’re coming with you.”

Neko nods. “That’s right!”

Shiro falters because there’s an unwelcome, but warm, swelling right in his chest and it’s taking effort not to smile and try and maintain his stance on this.

He doesn’t get a single word out when Kuroh stomps on his foot.

“You’re going to agree or else.”

“Threatening is unlike you,” Shiro replies.

“Yes, well, I’ve dealt with some rather frustrating things as of late, and am at the end of my rope. Don’t test me.”

Shiro turns as best as he can to look at Neko. “You’re just going to let him say that, huh?”

Neko nods firmly, although, she does cling even tighter to him.

The Silver King’s shoulders slump a little and he closes his eyes with a deep breath.

“Promise me not to let yourselves get pulled into the worse of this,” he mutters.

Once again, Kuroh crosses his arms. “I have things to settle with some of Jungle, I’m not promising anything. This is a mixture of my wanting to help you and also having my own agenda mixed in. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

He looks over at Neko, ignoring any sort of input Shiro might have. “And you?”

“I’m sticking with  _my Shiro!”_ she declares.

The Black Dog smiles slightly. “Good, you managed to keep your spirit.” He returns to his frown and back to Shiro. “There you have it.”

_Since when did Kings run a democracy?_

Is what Shiro wants to say but he can’t really say anything to the expressions he’s getting.

“I guess that’s that, then,” he relents.

Neko brightens up immediately. “You mean we can come?”

“I don’t have much of a choice in the matter.” Shiro nods.

Abruptly, the arms around him loosen, and Neko hops over next to Shiro, shoving in between her and Kuroh. Without any warning aside from a happy cheer, she makes Shiro link arms with herself and Kuroh. The smile on her face is absolutely contagious and cracks even Shiro and Kuroh’s frowns.

Shiro’s grip on both their arms tightens, and there’s a smile on his face reminiscent of only Yashiro Isana himself.  


End file.
